onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adv193
One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And Welcome to One Piece Encyclopedia! Young Piece 17:28, 27 January 2009 (UTC) re:Manga and Anime Difference Guide deletion My "plans" on deleting the page so far is just a suggestion. I want to hear some opinion on whether or not to delete that page, since we don't seem to be updating it that much anyways. 07:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) re:Deletion Just deleted them. I didn't check the deletion today until just now, so I didn't notice. Thanks for the notice. 02:44, August 17, 2013 (UTC) re:Comixology Go for it, if it is like VIZ Media (official manga distributor), it gets a page of its own. But at least make sure you have enough info before creating the page, not just one to two sentences. 16:57, July 5, 2014 (UTC) re:Omnibi Yeah, I can see the situation calling for it. It shouldn't be their own page, but rather a subpage of the Chapters and Volumes page with the same layout. 06:17, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Vol 4 Thank you. 02:12, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Reference List issue I just checked the Post-War Arc article. The issue is that someone didn't do the references correctly. The references all come from the Story Impact section, and they all look like this- . References should look like this- . Since someone didn't name the references correctly, none of the text are showing up properly in the reference list. 20:52, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Vandalism If you see someone doing frequent vandalism, put on their talkpage. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:44, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, works for me as part of the edits I've done over the years includes reverting vandalism. Didn't know about it until now.-Adv193 (talk) 13:47, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Make sure it's actually a lot since people should not be banned if it's 1-3 separate edits. That's why we have the vandalism template instead. SeaTerror (talk) 16:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Draft Page Sure, although you and anyone else are free to edit the page. Hopefully it can be moved to the mainspace soon, maybe tomorrow. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:17, April 20, 2016 (UTC) re:Image Problem That image simply does not exist yet. So if you can find one and upload it, that would be great. 07:30, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:burning blood I banned the IP, as well as another that popped up this morning. I've also put a 3 day IP lock on the page. Let me know if excessive vandalism continues. 14:26, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chapter 846 Done. 18:57, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question I'm not sure, but my guess is that when either the vandal or the editor moved the page, I think they moved the new page's history over the old one, removing the history logs. I'm trying to find a way to undo it, but I think only admins can do it. 22:19, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry you had to help out with it. Vandals usually get dealt with swiftly, but obviously all of the content mods and admins are offline, and I've been trying to contact them, but yeah.... Anyway, hopefully someone will come online soon, or I'll contact the VSTF. 22:33, March 4, 2017 (UTC) I've restored the original and it seems clean thanks to you, Fliu and Jade. Sorry it took a while. 22:59, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Re:Chapter 859 Thank you for pointing it out, however truth be told, it wasn't a prediction but a misunderstanding. I thought the "ename" meant the english name on the chapter release, not the literal english translation of the given japanese title. Anyway, due to the fact that I'm unable to purchase any official translation, and rely on others sources (even for the raw title I just hand write on google translate and copy the characters for the "jname" and "rname"), I believe that in the future it to be best if I just leave the "ename" for those who can, and apologize in advance for the trouble of finishing my work. Rhavkin (talk) 15:28, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Story Impacts I overhauled the WCI story impact section - whaddaya think? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:59, June 7, 2017 (UTC) The Zou Arc impact has been shortened greatly, though I hope I didn't leave anything out. I'll look into Dressrosa later, though I went over it earlier today and most of it was pretty good. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:15, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Need Help It's dealt with. 20:49, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Eyup. Keep an eye out for any socks 21:13, June 12, 2017 (UTC) PS: Sock = duplicate account by same person 21:16, June 12, 2017 (UTC) RE warring Alright understood next time I will leave it alone, and let an admin take care of it.4orty5ive (talk) 22:37, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:Community Corner Wooooops. Thank you 14:15, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Opinion I guess a temporary protection would be best.Fliu (talk) 21:43, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Category What was going on that Personality and Relationships page involved the issue with the relationship tree and I have still not heard back from AuroraOfDeath or Rhavkin so bear with me.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:05, September 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: Look Adv193 if I knew how to do that I would but anyway have you checked those messages I've left on the forums and talk pages you've been messaging.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:17, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Dressrosa Story Impact Oh yeah, I just forgot about those. Added them along with Usopp. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:06, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :Ah shit, I was in a rush and completely overlooked that. Added now. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:04, May 9, 2018 (UTC)